terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tag des jüngsten Gerichts
Am Tag des jüngsten Gerichts (englisch: „Judgment Day“, auch Tag der Abrechnung genannt), provoziert Skynet einen Atomkrieg zwischen Russland und den USA. Die überlebenden Menschen nennen diesen Tag den „Tag des jüngsten Gerichts“. Die Bezeichnung kommt auch in der Bibel und im Koran vor. Dort bezeichnet sie ein Ereignis der Prüfung von Gläubigen und des Richtens von Lebenden und Toten. Im Bibelkontext kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Kräften des Guten (Gott, Jesus Christus) und des Bösen (Teufel), nach dem es zu einer Richtung durch Christus kommt „Sie wurden gerichtet, jeder nach seinen Werken“. Ablauf Skynet erlangt ein eigenes Bewusstsein und erstellt einen sehr starken, sich intelligent anpassenden Computervirus, der, nach dem er die Rechner des Landes lahm legt und damit das Militär zu der Entscheidung verleitet, Skynet zu aktivieren und auf die Netzwerke zugreifen zu lassen. Nachdem Skynet die Kontrolle über die US-Militärressourcen erlangt hat, greift es Russland mit nuklearen Langstreckenraketen an, um einen nuklearen Gegenschlag zu provozieren, was auch gelingt. Durch die Atomwaffen werden 3 Milliarden Menschen sofort getötet. Auf den Erstschlag folgt ein nuklearer Winter. Viele Überlebende, die den Atomschlag überstanden haben sterben an Hunger, Krankheiten und Versorgungsnotständen. Langsam wird Skynet als wahrer Agressor erkannt. Der menschliche Widerstand gegen Skynet formiert sich. Darauf folgt der Krieg gegen die Maschinen. Skynet versklavt während des Krieges gefangengenommene Überlebende und zwingt sie Terminatoren zu bauen um einen Krieg gegen den Widerstand zu führen. Datum Film Das Datum wird auf den 29. August 1997 Film: Kyle Reese: „Skynet, a computer program designed to automate missile defense. It was supposed to protect us, but that's not what happened. On August 29, 1997, Skynet woke up. It decided all humanity was a threat to its existence. It used our own bombs against us. Three billion people died in the nuclear fire. Survivors called it Judgment Day.“ spezifiziert. Film Wie im Film . Film Durch die Zerstörung der Zentrale des Konzerns Cyberdyne Systems, wird das Datum auf den 25. Juli 2003 Film: In der „Terminator Timeline“, auf der DVD wird gesagt, dass das Ereignis 2003 stattfindet. vertagt. CRS aktiviert Skynet, um von einem Computer-Virus befallene Rechnernetze zurückzugewinnen. Dabei ermöglichen sie Skynet vollen Zugriff. Man vermutet, Skynet habe selbst das Computer-Virus freigesetzt, um die Berechtigungen zu erlangen. Film Wie im Film .Terminator Salvation: Cold War Roman: Gibt das exakte Datum mit 25 Juli 2003 an. Tv-Serie Stellt eine andere Zeitlinie dar und ignoriert die Geschehnisse ab . Hier findet das Ereignis am 19. April 2011 Tv-Serie: Cameron: „The Skynet missile defense system goes online April 19, 2011. Declares war on mankind and triggers a nuclear apocalypse two days later.“ statt. Film Stellt eine andere Zeitlinie dar. Hier findet das Ereignis im Jahr 2017 statt, dem Tag, an welchem das soziale Netzwerk Genisys aktiviert wird. Zitate Film [[Sarah Connor/T2|'Sarah Connor:']] „Die Überlebenden des nuklearen Infernos nannten den Krieg das Jüngste Gericht. Doch sie wurden gleich mit einem neuen Albtraum konfrontiert: dem Krieg gegen die Maschinen.“ [[Sarah Connor/T2|'Sarah Connor:']] „Jeder der keinen Sunblocker ‚Lichtschutzfaktor 2 Millionen‘ trägt, wird einen wirklich miesen Tag erleben.“ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichte